A la Vitesse du Mistral
by Mademoiselle Twix
Summary: Temari est la reine incontestée de son lycée. Elle en use, abuse et aime persécuter la frêle Hinata. Mais quand elle change de lycée en cours d'année, les rôles s'inversent : le persécuteur devient le persécuté. [UA et certainement un peu d'OCC. Il s'agit d'une petite fiction donc il y aura 5 chapitres maximum. Soyez curieux !]
1. Prologue

******Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir eu de la curiosité pour cette histoire. A la base, il s'agissait d'un one-shot, mais comme il était long (environ une trentaine de pages), j'ai décidé de le couper en chapitres. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi. Evidemment, il s'agit là d'un prologue mais je compte poster régulièrement la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**A LA VITESSE DU MISTRAL - Prologue**

"Ca suffit, Temari ?

- Jamais ! Mais elle a eu son compte pour aujourd'hui. Filons.

La jeune femme blonde, qu'était Temari, regarda une dernière fois sa victime. Cette dernière, de petite taille, tentait misérablement de se relever. Ses yeux clairs étaient remplis de larmes, ses cheveux pendaient et sa peau de porcelaine était marquée à plusieurs endroits.

Temari cracha au sol. Elle sortit des toilettes pour filles en compagnie de sa bande et regagna sa salle de classe, un sourire venimeux au coin des lèvres.

La cloche carillonna pour inciter les élèves à retourner dans leur classe. Le professeur débarqua et leur pria de s'asseoir.

- Tiens, mademoiselle Hyûga n'est pas là, déclara le professeur en notant sur son cahier les élèves absents.

Quelques camarades de classe de Temari haussèrent les épaules et la jeune fille blonde jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à la place vide.

Hinata Hyûga ne méritait sûrement pas ce regard hautain, ni ce traitement épouvantable que lui infligeait la Sabaku. Elle ne méritait sûrement pas d'être persécutée de la sorte. Pourtant, elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de naître Hyûga et ce encore plus d'être la cousine directe d'un dénommé Neji Hyûga.

Ce n'était pas sa faute à elle, seulement à lui. Et elle en payait le prix fort.

Temari, depuis son entrée au lycée, en avait été la reine incontestée. Dès le départ, elle avait su se faire respecter de ses semblables et de ses professeurs. Son caractère revêche avait joué en sa faveur et personne n'osait la contredire, ou bien même lui parler sans l'autorisation de ses subalternes. Elle ne se privait pas de le faire savoir.

De ce fait, personne n'osait aider la frêle Hinata qui était devenue le jouet de l'autoritaire Sabaku.

Un jouet de vengeance car la Hyûga avait toujours su éviter la Sabaku avec brio et ne pas se mettre en travers de sa route. Mais ça lui était tombé dessus comme ça, tout simplement. Son cousin Neji, issu d'un autre lycée, avait eu la mauvaise présence d'esprit de s'attaquer au jeune frère de Temari, pour finir par l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

Temari soupira, assise à sa place, le regard dans le vide.

Si maternelle avec ses frères, elle n'avait pas réussi à brimer ses envies de vengeance, quand elle avait su son frère blessé. Et elle avait découvert que Neji était encore plus paternel qu'elle avec sa cousine. La Sabaku n'avait donc pu s'empêcher de persécuter la jeune fille au lycée, par simple réflexe d'autodéfense et de justice.

Hinata ne réapparut pas l'après-midi et Temari quitta le lycée sans s'en soucier. La jeune Hyûga put aller avertir son cousin que Temari aurait été heureuse de pouvoir casser la gueule à ce freluquet. Elle ouvrit le garage à vélo et en sortit sa moto, qu'elle avait fraîchement payée avec l'argent que ses petits boulots lui rapportaient.

Après avoir mis son casque, elle s'engagea sur la chaussée et roula à toute allure. Sentir le vent se faufiler dans son cou et sous ses vêtements lui procuraient une agréable sensation de liberté et de bien être. La vitesse lui assurait une adrénaline tout aussi comparable.

Elle arriva au bas de son immeuble quelques minutes plus tard et rangea son véhicule dans un garage prévu à cet effet. Tournant la poignée de l'appartement, Temari rentra en enlevant son casque.

- Grande-sœur ?

Une voix lasse l'avait appelé depuis le salon. La Sabaku s'y précipita en esquivant et slalomant entre divers cartons.

- Que veux-tu, Gaara ? "

Le benjamin de la famille, un bras dans le plâtre et une minerve autour du cou, était allongé sur le sofa en cuir. Il se leva à l'approche de sa sœur et planta ses yeux azurs dans ceux verts amande de sa sœur. Cette dernière réitéra sa question en voyant qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions.

- Papa aimerait que tu ranges les cartons dans ta chambre.

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille et elle quitta le salon en soupirant.

Temari ne voulait pas partir d'ici. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner cet appartement un peu trop petit pour sa famille, mais qui avait accueilli son enfance, ni son lycée où elle y régnait en maîtresse depuis quelques années. Mais son père avait été muté et pas question de rester en internat. De plus, la jeune femme s'était promise de veiller sur ses frères où qu'ils aillent.

Puisqu'ils déménageaient, elle était bien obligée de les suivre pour satisfaire sa promesse.

Temari entra dans sa chambre et rechigna à ranger ses affaires dans les cartons de déménagement. Mais les colères de son père étaient pires que des séismes. Posant son casque sur une étagère, elle se motiva en effectuant quelques mouvements d'étirements.

Une musique entraînante dans les oreilles, elle venait de finir de vider un premier rayonnage quand une photo froissée tomba de dessous un livre. Temari la ramassa et reconnut la photographie de sa classe. Elle se retrouva immédiatement, placée au centre, entourée de ses amies Tayuya et Karui. La Sabaku vit aussi la petite Hinata, éloignée d'elle par une rangée. Elle faisait pâle figure comparée à la fière Sabaku, cette Hyûga qui avait sauté une classe.

Temari allait quitter cet univers, ce lycée vieillot et ces personnes qui traînaient avec elle par pure procuration. Elle n'était pas aveugle, ses amis la trouvaient classe seulement parce qu'elle avait mis le lycée sous sa botte. Si elle n'avait pas eu son caractère de conquérante, Temari aurait peut-être pu se retrouver à la place d'Hinata.

Elle fourra la photo dans la poubelle.

Dans un mois, tout cela ne serait plus qu'un souvenir, Gaara n'aurait sûrement plus de problèmes avec des cas brutaux tel que Neji ; Kankurô pourra enfin se travestir pour aller en boîte sans que personne ne le reconnaisse. Quant à elle, Temari n'espérait rien de particulier.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience, histoire de savoir si ça vaut le coup de poster la suite ou d'améliorer.**

**A la prochaine,**

**Mademoiselle-Twix.**


	2. Le Sac

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le vrai premier chapitre où l'on découvre plein de nouveaux personnages. Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai l'habitude de répondre à chaque commentaire que l'on me fait mais comme je suis nouvelle sur ce site (et que je n'ai pas forcément cherché si il y a une section spéciale 'réponse de reviews"), ce sera pour une autre fois. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**A LA VITESSE DU MISTRAL - Le Sac**

Changer de lycée en plein mois novembre, n'était-ce pas exagéré ? Temari se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête quand son nouveau professeur l'accueillit et la présenta aux élèves. Que de figures nouvelles parmi eux. La jeune fille se sentait perdue, un étrange sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait guère. Certaines personnes la regardaient avec intérêt tandis que d'autres ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Fiévreuse, la Sabaku s'installa au fond de la salle, près d'un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement clairs.

Elle ne fit pas attention à sa mimique déplaisante et eut une pensée pour ses frères qui faisaient leur rentrée dans un lycée complètement différent du sien. Gaara n'était pas pleinement remis de son agression, gardant son bras en écharpe et Kankurô avait insisté pour passer un coup d'eye-liner sous ses cils, envoyant au diable les préjugés des gens. Temari s'inquiétait.

De sa place, elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur la classe. Le professeur, un homme nommé Yamato, enchaîna son cours sur une leçon de biologie. Temari sortit une feuille et se tourna vers son voisin le plus proche.

" Excuse-moi, est-ce que...

Ce dernier semblait plongé dans un sommeil irréversible et la jeune fille se résigna à lui demander le début du cours. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur plusieurs tables occupées, mais aucun des élèves n'était en mesure de lui fournir la moindre trace de cours rédigé. Temari se contenta alors d'écouter le professeur.

Les heures de la matinée s'écoulèrent comme des grains de sable dans un sablier. La Sabaku était à peine arrivée qu'elle voulait déjà repartir dans son ancien lycée. Ici, tout le monde la traitait avec indifférence, une chose auquel elle était peu habituée. Elle se promit de régler cela le lendemain. Elle avait été la reine de son ancien lycée, elle serait donc la reine de ce nouveau lycée.

Une fois que la sonnerie eut carillonné avec force, la jeune fille s'était empressée d'émerger par l'une des deux portes de sortie, pour allait ruminer dans un coin son mécontentement. Or la première porte était bouchée par un ensemble d'élèves qui allaient déjeuner et la seconde tenait lieu de boudoir à un groupe d'élèves de sa classe. Elle choisit la deuxième porte.

Pourtant, à peine fit-elle un pas dans sa direction qu'un jeune homme, appuyé il y a peu sur l'encadrement de la sortie, s'approcha d'elle.

Temari se figea devant lui. Le sourire mesquin au bout de ses lèvres ne laissait rien présager de bon. Mais la Sabaku n'avait pas peur de ce jeune homme grand et robuste, aux cheveux foncés, qui la regardait avec un intérêt non feint.

- Une bien jolie nouvelle qu'il vient d'arriver, lâcha-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

- Si Ino t'entendait..., répondit l'un de ses amis en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

- Ino ? De l'histoire ancienne. Et Tenten n'est pas là non plus. Je peux dire et faire ce qu'il me plaît.

Le jeune homme, qui avait parlé d'une certaine Ino, haussa les épaules. Temari le regarda du coin de l'œil et remarqua seulement sa coupe de cheveux originale : retenus à l'arrière de son crâne, coiffés en pique. Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme en face d'elle tandis que celui aux cheveux en pique partait en soupirant.

- Moi, c'est Sasuke Uchiha. Ton nom !, ordonna-t-il alors.

- Va te faire !, cracha la Sabaku pour toute réponse, détestant recevoir des ordres, d'un homme de ce type qui plus est.

Sasuke parut surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille, une chose inattendue, et cette dernière le bouscula en empruntant la sortie. Il la regarda partir en fronçant ses sourcils. Cette fille avait beau être la nouvelle, elle ne savait pas à qui elle s'était adressée. L'Uchiha se retourna alors vers ses comparses, un jeune homme efflanqué aux pupilles verticales et un autre aussi blanc qu'un linge.

- Kiba, Sai, allons retrouver les autres !

Les deux jeunes hommes ne bronchèrent pas devant la mine sombre de leur leader et se contentèrent de le suivre. Kiba et Sai échangèrent néanmoins de drôles de regard face au comportement de Sasuke, qui dégageait à présent une aura cruelle et malsaine.

Une aura que Temari n'avait pas tout de suite sentie lorsqu'elle s'était installée à une table de la cafétéria. Elle devait néanmoins reconnaître une chose sur ce lycée, la nourriture était bonne et la salle à manger était emplie d'une fragrance agréable. Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'empêchait de percevoir l'aura menaçante, cette dernière qui glissait petit à petit vers elle.

La Sabaku eut à peine le temps d'enfourner une première fourchette de petits pois que quelqu'un s'installa en face d'elle. L'Uchiha usa une fois de plus de son sourire goguenard tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Temari fronça les sourcils, avalant tout rond ses légumes.

- Que me veux-tu ?, demanda-t-elle avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

- Ton nom ?, répéta-t-il, insistant sur le dernier mot d'un ton lassé.

- Tu n'auras qu'à écouter le professeur une prochaine fois. Je répugne à d'avoir me répéter.

La réponse de la jeune femme avait pour but implicite de le faire partir, pour qu'elle puisse enfin déjeuner en paix. Il n'en prit cure et continua de l'épier.

- Ne fais pas ta frigide, chérie !, s'exclama Sasuke, comme à chaque fois qu'une femme lui résistait.

Après tout, Sasuke était un homme à femme, un séducteur, un Don Juan. Il aimait les femmes mais ne les vénérait pas pour autant. D'ailleurs, son égo n'avait cessé d'augmenter depuis qu'il avait attrapé Ino dans ses filets, la nana la plus récalcitrante qu'il ait connu, avant de la rejeter subitement.

Mais Sasuke ne connaissait pas Temari.

Cette dernière, qui remplissait son verre d'eau fraîche, avait fait volte-face. Jamais personne n'avait osé la traiter de la sorte sous peine de remontrances violentes. Même son père avait interdiction de lui donner de surnom grotesque, alors quand un inconnu trop entreprenant à son goût se permettait ce genre de fantaisie, Temari ne répondait plus de rien.

C'est ainsi que l'Uchiha se reçut le verre d'eau en pleine figure.

- Débile !

Le jeune homme entièrement mouillé se leva mais la blonde était déjà partie en faisant de grands pas furieux. Plusieurs groupes d'élèves présents dans la cafétéria la regardèrent, un air surpris collé au visage. D'autres, qui avaient suivi l'échange incognito, se mordirent les lèvres ou agitèrent la tête, navrés.

Car Temari ne connaissait pas plus Sasuke.

Elle ne savait donc pas qu'il représentait son alter ego masculin quand elle était encore la reine irréfutable de son ancien lycée.

Elle savait bien peu de chose sur lui et ne se doutait pas qu'il symbolisait aussi une menace alors qu'elle était au désarroi dans ce lycée.

La semaine passa à une allure folle et le weekend arriva tout aussi vite. Après avoir garé sa bécane à l'abri de la pluie, Sasuke entra dans un bar, à la sortie de la ville. Il ôta son casque et ses gants de protection tandis qu'il repérait au loin une personne.

Se faufilant entre les tables et les box, il se laissa tomber brutalement sur une banquette rembourrée, face à un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux aussi clairs que la lune.

- Comment vas-tu, Neji ?

- Bien, répondit l'Hyûga en claquant des doigts pour appeler un serveur. Tu as l'air d'une humeur massacrante, vieux ?

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

- Serait-ce de la faute du gang à Naruto ? Cela fait tout de même un bout de temps qu'il ne t'a plus cherché de noises. Ou bien est-ce une femme ?

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche au moment où une serveuse aux cheveux rose pâle l'intercepta pour prendre leur commande. Il dut enchaîner sur :

- Deux cafés.

- Bien, messieurs. Sasori, deux cafés !

La jeune femme repartit aussitôt vers son camarade qui préparait déjà les tasses blanches. Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent partir sans rien dire, puis se retournèrent pour être face à face.

- Dernière option, précisa alors Sasuke en enlevant son blouson en cuir.

Neji laissa échapper un sourire.

- Et Ino ? Tu ne t'y intéresses plus ?

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, éluda le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre. Une nouvelle a débarqué et elle me fout vraiment les nerfs ! Elle a un air vicieux et me parle comme si j'étais son chien. Elle ne sait même pas à qui elle a affaire...

La serveuse aux cheveux rose apparut tout d'un coup sous leur nez, interrompant une fois de plus leur conversation. Elle posa les deux tasses et resta plantée devant eux :

- Vous payez tout de suite ou...

- Dégage !, s'écria Sasuke en la regardant d'un œil noir.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et se précipita derrière le comptoir, à l'abri de la violente colère de son client. Le dénommé Sasori l'entendit geindre et soupira.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle, cette furie ?, demanda Neji, avalant une gorgée de son café.

- Temari.

L'Hyûga faillit s'étouffer avec sa tasse. Il la reposa aussitôt et regarda Sasuke avec un sourire qui en disant long sur ce qu'il pensait.

- Tu plaisantes ? Sabaku no Temari !

- Tu la connais ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai des comptes à régler avec elle et ses frères. C'est une vraie garce qui s'est acharnée sur ma cousine Hinata.

De derrière son comptoir, la jeune serveuse dénommée Sakura, sentit que l'atmosphère, un peu plus tôt sombre et farouche, était maintenant remplie d'allégresse. Elle tourna la tête vers les deux garçons qu'elle venait de servir et remarqua leur air satisfait, la commissure de leurs lèvres s'étirant à l'infini, leurs yeux d'où pétillaient une étrange lumière ... ... machiavélique.

Elle se retourna aussitôt, effrayée et finit de rincer les tasses à café en frissonnant.

Temari desserra son écharpe et rentra dans le bâtiment qui lui servait de lycée. Elle parcourut le couloir et plusieurs personnes s'écartèrent de son chemin, faisant attention à ne pas la regarder. La Sabaku laissa échapper un minuscule sourire en voyant là la preuve de son charisme autoritaire, qui la plaçait naturellement au dessus des autres.

Elle arriva dans sa salle de classe ouverte et y entra sans un bonjour pour quelques autres élèves déjà présents. S'installant à une rangée de la fenêtre, elle posa son sac à ses pieds et contempla le vent et la pluie qui se livraient duel à l'extérieur, bien heureuse d'être protégée, accoudée à son bureau.

Dix minutes avant le début des cours, un gang d'élèves prit place dans la salle. Temari reconnut Kiba et Sai qui bavardaient en s'ébrouant comme des pigeons. Le jeune homme à la queue de cheval se faufila derrière eux, les accompagnants sans participer à la conversation. Puis vint deux jeunes femmes qui s'ignoraient et enfin l'Uchiha.

Ce dernier s'arrêta quelques secondes à l'entrée et examina la salle de classe avant de se diriger vers Temari, son sourire goguenard au bout des lèvres, comme à chaque fois. Les deux jeunes femmes, qui étaient rentrées avant lui, se retournèrent vers la blonde. La macaronée, portant le nom de Tenten, l'actuelle petite amie de Sasuke, fronça les sourcils tandis que l'autre jeune femme, aux cheveux blond, haussa les siens et se dirigea vers le jeune homme à la queue de cheval.

L'atmosphère joyeuse de la classe céda la place à un ton silencieux. Des personnes s'étaient arrêtées de bavarder et quelques gens fixaient la blonde et le jeune homme.

- Salut, la frigide !, entonna Sasuke en lui faisant un geste de la main.

Geste aussitôt repoussé quand Temari croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos. Un peu plus loin, la jeune femme aux cheveux clairs donna un coup de coude à son voisin qui somnolait contre sa table.

Sasuke soupira face à la jeune fille indisciplinée et baissa les yeux sur son sac. Alors que cette dernière l'ignorait royalement en fixant le tableau face à elle, il s'empara de la bretelle du sac et le glissa jusqu'à lui. Il contourna Temari et disparut quelques rangées plus loin.

La jeune fille sentit soudain un courant d'air frais envahir la salle de classe et s'obligea à quitter des yeux le tableau. C'est alors qu'elle vit la fenêtre ouverte, Hidan à côté ainsi que son sac pendant au bout de son bras.

Aussitôt elle se leva de sa chaise, la projetant quelques centimètres derrière elle.

- Rend-moi mon sac !, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec et inquisiteur.

Se voulant intimidante, elle réalisa un pas vers le jeune homme mais ce dernier fit tanguer son sac au bout de ses doigts. Il prit la parole, la regardant fixement :

- Je crois que tu n'as pas ta place parmi nous.

Un silence s'abattit sur toute la classe et personne n'osa broncher, observant plutôt la confrontation qui s'offrait à eux.

Soudain le bras du jeune homme se replia et se déplia avec vivacité, projetant le sac de Temari à l'extérieur avec force. Il fut happé par le chaos qui y régnait. Sasuke ferma brusquement la fenêtre contre son support, faisant trembler le mur.

- Ca, c'était de la part de Neji Hyûga."

La Sabaku écarquilla les yeux, accompagnant le reste de la classe qui n'osait croire ce qu'il s'était passé sous leurs yeux. Temari serra les dents et le poing en repensant à Hinata Hyûga qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de martyriser par vengeance, parce que son foutu cousin avait envoyé son frère à l'hôpital. Elle avait pu appliquer ses représailles en toute légalité et sans que personne n'intervienne. Pourtant, elle, si fière, au milieu de cette classe, face à Sasuke, un type bien plus fort, elle n'avait strictement aucune chance.

Temari baissa la tête, consciente de ce qui lui arrivait. Quelqu'un près d'elle eut un geste presque imperceptible et la jeune femme tourna ses yeux vers la personne dont les cheveux étaient blonds. Elles échangèrent un regard, les yeux de Temari confus et floutés par l'humiliation publique de l'Uchiha, ceux de l'autre jeune femme empreint d'une détermination et d'une irritation non feintes.

Sous les yeux embarrassés de toute la classe réunie, la Sabaku quitta la salle, abandonnant par la même occasion son honneur. Quelle autre option s'offrait à elle ? Cela n'aurait servi à rien de punir immédiatement Sasuke, ce dernier lui aurait fait payer au centuple car il avait du pouvoir dans ce lycée.

La blonde courut à travers le couloir, ravalant des larmes dont elle avait oublié la saveur depuis bien longtemps. Elle rencontra quelques retardataires qui rejoignaient leur classe rapidement avant que la cloche ne sonnât et poussa la porte de sortie à double-battant.

Le froid, la pluie et le vent la saisirent par la figure. Elle plaça une main au dessus de ses yeux pour empêcher les gouttes d'eau de l'aveugler et courut dans la cour, cherchant son sac. Elle ne le trouva que quelques minutes plus tard, accroché à la branche d'un platane.

Le vent se chargea de faire plier la ramure et Temari le reçut de plein fouet, tombant à la renverse, dans une flaque d'eau. Son jean fut imprégné de la masse aqueuse, ainsi que ses bottes et le bas de son gilet. Elle se releva difficilement, forcée à rester au sol par le vent qui se déchaînait.

Ses cheveux collèrent son front et ses joues humides, des gouttes de pluie glissèrent dans sa nuque, puis le long de son échine, inondant par la même occasion son T-shirt de l'intérieur. Son sac n'était pas mieux loti, il était trempé, comme si elle l'avait baigné dans la flaque d'eau. Néanmoins, Temari le rajusta sur son épaule avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le bâtiment.

Elle fut frappée d'horreur en voyant quelques visages, dont celui du détestable Sasuke, l'observer par la fenêtre sans pudeur.

Temari avala sa salive avec difficulté et dut fermer les yeux lorsqu'une bourrasque souffla de l'eau sur son visage. Elle se retourna de ce spectacle qui la remplissait de honte. Les propos du jeune homme lui revinrent en mémoire et la Sabaku marcha piteusement vers le portail.

Elle se sentait flétrie, car, même si elle avait été parfois odieuse, elle ne pensait pas mériter ce traitement.

Temari éternua en passant la grille du portail et partit chez elle. La bourrasque venait de balayer son honneur et sa force de caractère.

* * *

**Bon, Sasuke est peut-être un peu OCC mais pour ma défense, faut pas oublier que dans les premiers tomes de Naruto, il était assez vilain et hyper sûr de lui le petit. J'attends vos retours !**

**Bises,**

**Mademoiselle-Twix.**


	3. La Photo

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : En plein mois de novembre, Temari intègre un nouveau lycée et se fait aussitôt un nouvel ennemi, Sasuke. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que Sasuke connaît très bien Neji Hyûga et qu'ensemble, ils se sont promis de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.**

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, à ceux qui me suivent ou m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris : Merci et Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**A LA VITESSE DU MISTRAL - La Photo**

La Sabaku ne se présenta pas au lycée pendant une semaine.

Officiellement, elle était malade, atteinte d'un rhume prononcé qui la clouait au lit, enchaînant maux de tête et maux de gorge. Ce qui était vrai d'une part.

D'un autre côté, elle essayait de retrouver le courage qui l'avait poussé toutes ces années à se faire respecter et à se démarquer des autres. Elle essayait de retrouver cette fougue et ce dynamisme qui lui permettraient d'affronter Sasuke sans fléchir.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Temari gisait, prostrée, sur son matelas à attendre que les jours passent comme un long fleuve monotone.

Même Gaara et Kankurô, ses deux jeunes frères, s'inquiétaient de son manque de vie, après l'avoir connue si rayonnante et hardie.

" Peut-être a-t-on fait du mal à notre grande sœur ?, marmotta le benjamin, une main sur la poignée de sa chambre.

- Elle sait pourtant se défendre, répliqua le second en croisant les bras.

- Alors c'est peut-être un problème de cœur ?

Les deux jeunes frères se regardèrent et émirent un hoquet en imaginant leur aînée au bras d'un homme. Ils secouèrent la tête pour oublier cette vision. Aucun des deux ne voulait voir leur sœur s'éloigner au bras d'un bellâtre.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire silence et Gaara tourna la poignée. Il entrouvrit la porte avec délicatesse et mit du temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce. Les volets étaient presque entièrement rabattus, laissant filtrer un minuscule filet de lumière qui éclairait la forme sur le lit. Temari était couchée en chien de fusil, dormant à poing fermé, entourée de paquets de mouchoirs, de couvertures et d'un brumisateur.

Gaara ferma la porte avec douceur et soupira.

Non, ce n'était pas un chagrin d'amour qui la clouait au lit. C'était simplement un vieux démon prêt à accomplir sa vengeance. La vengeance indirecte d'un Hyûga qui ne touchera pas ses frères. Seulement elle.

La matinée fut éclairée par le bel astre lumineux et propice au renouveau. Temari cadenassa son vélo – la moto étant au garage pour retaper le pot d'échappement. Elle sortit de la zone réservée aux bicyclettes et regarda l'établissement en affichant un rictus.

Rictus bien vite balayé par un rayon de soleil qui réchauffa son visage. La Sabaku fit glisser son sac neuf et étanche sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée à double-battant.

A ruminer son désarroi pendant une semaine, Temari était désormais prête à cracher des flammes face à Sasuke. On lui aurait mis Neji Hyûga sous le nez, son pire ennemi, elle l'aurait boxé sans hésitation avec toute la force qu'elle possédait, jusqu'à en crever.

C'était un jour nouveau, une semaine nouvelle. Le temps orageux avait laissé place à une semaine ensoleillée. Temari était d'attaque. Rien n'aurait pu la démoraliser.

Elle se dirigea donc vers sa salle de classe, faisant cure des chuchotements dans son dos et des doigts qui se pointaient sur son sac. La cloche retentit au moment où elle se plaça à son bureau et le professeur arriva, en même temps que les retardataires.

Temari avait croisé les mains sur son bureau et fixait le gang de Sasuke qui prenait place. Comme à l'habituel, Kiba et Sai discutaient, le jeune homme à la queue de cheval et son amie s'avachirent sur leur table sans faire plus attention à ce qui les entouraient. Tenten et le démon noir de Temari n'étaient pas là.

Elle fut soulagée de ne pas devoir se coltiner leur présence.

Le cours commença sur une leçon que la Sabaku n'avait pas pu rattraper puisque personne ne s'était inquiété de ses devoirs. Serrant son stylo avec appréhension, la jeune fille se retourna vers la personne la plus proche et croisa le regard clair de la fille aux cheveux blonds. Cette dernière devait la fixer depuis un bon moment puisqu'elle ne prit même pas le temps de détourner le regard.

Temari ouvrit la bouche mais la jeune femme se retourna, faisant fi d'elle. Comme lors de sa première journée, la jeune Sabaku se contenta de suivre l'affaire sans rien y comprendre.

Lorsque la cloche de midi bourdonna, Temari sortit la dernière, insouciante, et fut happée par une main féminine qui la tira dans un coin de couloir vide. C'était la jeune fille au regard bleu clair et aux cheveux blonds.

- Désolée pour tout à l'heure, dit-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'aider sinon l'un de ses sbires lui aurait tout rapporté. Et il vaut mieux être de son côté que face à lui pour le moment, comme tu as pu le constater.

Temari fronça les sourcils à l'évocation du souvenir.

- Je sais que tu as été malade et qu'une partie de tes devoirs te manquent. Tu devrais aller à la bibliothèque, il y a des ordinateurs avec internet où tous les cours sont mis en ligne. Puis, au moins là-bas, l'autre abruti ne viendra pas te chercher.

- Mais, il est absent, marmotta Temari en resserrant la prise de sa main autour de la bretelle de son sac.

- Il sera là cet après-midi...

La jeune femme lui lança un sourire compatissant et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Elle partit mais Temari ne put s'empêcher de la solliciter avant :

- Je peux te demander ton nom ?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis Ino Yamanaka.

Ladite Ino lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit du couloir en courant. La Sabaku resta muette et statique quelques instants, pesant la sincérité des propos d'Ino. Pourquoi celle-ci, qui appartenait au gang de Sasuke, l'aidait-elle ? Quel était son but ? La bibliothèque était-elle un piège ?

Temari, dont la peur était un mot exclu de son vocabulaire, tenta alors le coup. D'un pas déterminé, elle se rendit devant la bibliothèque, toute proche de sa salle de classe et entra au royaume du silence et du travail.

Elle n'y trouva aucun piège.

L'endroit était quasi-désert et la bibliothécaire s'endormait sur le livre qu'elle étudiait. La Sabaku trouva rapidement les ordinateurs et en choisit un au hasard. Elle s'installa devant l'écran, saisit la souris et commença à chercher une icône qui la mènerait vers internet.

Elle avait un ordinateur chez elle mais elle ne s'en servait que rarement, même quand elle cherchait un article de tunning pour sa bécane. Seuls ses frères l'utilisaient pour chatter avec des inconnus sur des blogs et des forums ou pour jouer à des jeux de baston.

Au bout de dix minutes, Temari lâcha la souris en protestant par un râle, insatisfaite.

- Il a pas de mode d'emploi pour trouver ce fichu internet ?!

- Un mode d'emploi ? C'est pourtant simple comme bonjour...

Une main aux longs doigts saisit la souris et le curseur glissa sur une icône colorée. Après deux cliques, la page internet s'ouvrit, et après quelques mots tapés, la page de cours en ligne fit de même.

La blonde leva son regard vers son sauveur et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le jeune homme à la queue de cheval. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur une chaise, face à un autre ordinateur.

- Merci,... hum...

- Shikamaru Nara.

- Merci, Shikamaru. Je suis...

- Sabaku no Temari, comme si je ne le savais pas.

Temari hésita à la fusiller du regard mais préféra son concentrer sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Ce Nara faisait aussi partie du gang de Sasuke. Pourquoi agissait-il de la même façon que Ino ? Etait-ce un complot ?

Pendant qu'elle consultait son cours, Temari ne put s'empêcher de tourner les yeux vers le jeune homme qui lisait un livre sans bouger.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?, s'hasarda la jeune fille en cliquant sur le cours de mathématiques.

- Tous les midis, répondit-il sans quitter des yeux son livre.

- Tu ne déjeunes pas ?

- Je préfère venir au calme, à la bibliothèque. La cafétéria est souvent bondée. Les gens si poussent, crient ou ricanent, certains aiment glisser le reste de nourriture dans la capuche du voisin. Ici, au moins, je peux être tranquille, loin des batailles de purée.

La Sabaku acquiesça en repensant à son ancien lycée. Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours connu le self comme un endroit propice à l'excitation, aux hurlements. Jamais elle n'avait pensé à la bibliothèque pour se remettre de ses maux de tête qui la rendaient irritantes aux yeux de tous.

Finalement, on ne vit pas Sasuke déboulait en classe l'après-midi, juste une Tenten. Ino afficha, pendant ces heures de cours, une mine soucieuse que Temari remarquât bien vite. Les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas reparlées depuis leur petite entrevue dans le couloir et ne s'observaient que rarement. Il en était de même avec Shikamaru.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés que Sasuke n'avait toujours pas fait sa réapparition, au grand plaisir de Temari. Trop heureuse de ne pas voir le sourire vicieux du jeune homme, elle ne remarquait pas les regards en chien de faïence de certaines personnes.

La bibliothèque lui ouvrit grand ses bras et Temari y entra sans hésitation. Le lieu, sentant l'odeur du vieux parchemin, était devenu son refuge. Ici, personne ne pouvait l'embêter, mise à part la bibliothécaire Anko, que la Sabaku salua, et Shikamaru. Ce dernier ne lui parlait guère, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur si quelqu'un le voyait faire copain-copine avec Temari. Il était tout simplement trop absorbé par ce qu'il lisait.

Il n'était pas rare que la jeune fille blonde l'ait observé, de derrière son ordinateur. Contrairement à elle, ce gars était paisible et avait le sang-froid dans n'importe quelle situation. Il s'ennuyait pendant les cours, se plaignait souvent, ce qui lui aurait attiré les foudres de Temari s'ils avaient partagé l'ancien lycée de cette dernière. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne s'en souciait plus. Elle s'était étrangement assagie.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Temari n'avait pu s'empêcher de comparer les agissements de Sasuke avec les siens, il y a quelques mois, voir quelques années. Les rôles avaient été inversés et la Sabaku ne mesurait qu'à présent l'ampleur de ses actions. Mais c'était trop tard.

- Tu ne déjeunes pas, constata une voix grave.

- Je préfère travailler, répondit Temari en se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

Shikamaru occupa la chaise à côté d'elle et reposa le Corneille qu'il était en train de lire. La jeune fille le regarda faire, trouvant insolite qu'il vînt lui parler de lui-même et abandonnât sa lecture aussi facilement.

- Que veux-tu !, somma la Sabaku, trouvant le geste louche.

- C'est en étant si peu aimable, comme à l'instant, que Sasuke a fait de toi une cible.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de mon caractère qu'il a balancé mon sac à l'extérieur, rétorqua Temari, non sans avoir essayé de répondre avec un ton plus « aimable ».

- Neji Hyûga ?

Temari fit la grimace en cliquant brusquement sur la souris. La page internet qu'elle lisait s'effaça rapidement, ce qui n'avait pas été prévu. Elle laissa tomber ses mains sur le rebord de la chaise. Ses iris verts amandes se plongèrent dans celles noires de son interlocuteur.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui...

Shikamaru haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture tandis que la Sabaku rangeait ses affaires hargneusement. Elle partit sans lui adresser d'autres mots.

Shikamaru était conscient d'avoir touché une corde sensible chez la jeune fille mais n'y prêta plus attention une fois cette dernière hors de la bibliothèque. Il détestait se mêler des affaires des autres. Surtout si cet autre en avait des compliqués.

Temari sortit donc de la bibliothèque énervée et agitée comme une puce. Le simple fait d'entendre le nom maudit la rendait furieuse. Tout était de sa faute à lui. Pour se calmer, la blonde décampa vers l'extérieur et le froid lui mordit les joues, l'obligeant à penser à autre chose. Elle remonta son écharpe et s'assit sur un banc, protégé par un préau.

Alors qu'elle tentait d'oublier son ventre qui grognait, Temari aperçut un groupe d'élèves la lorgnant. Ils avaient un papier à la main et ne cessaient de la montrer du doigt en chuchotant. Agacée par ce comportement, la jeune fille se leva. Quand le groupe vit qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux, ils reculèrent de quelques pas. Temari continua à avancer, décidée à leur apprendre les bonnes manières. C'est alors que l'un des élèves se démarqua du groupe :

- N'approche pas, espèce de monstre !

- Monstre !?, s'insurgea la demoiselle en brandissant le poing.

Les autres élèves du groupe se mirent à chuchoter bruyamment, affolés. Le jeune homme, qui s'était avancé, froissa le papier qu'il tenait à la main et le jeta sur Temari, comme si elle était une vulgaire poubelle.

- Qui es-tu réellement, toi ? Ne nous approche pas, répondit le jeune homme en partant, suivi de sa bande d'amis calmée.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, vexée et blessée, puis ramassa le papier chiffonné. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle le dépliait, ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Elle avait devant elle une photo agrandie, photocopiée, la représentant. Temari n'avait même pas su que cette photographie existait, sûrement prise par une de ses amies.

Sur cette dernière, on pouvait voir la Sabaku accroupie près d'une jeune fille dont le nez perlait du sang. Elle avait son poing brandi. Si quelqu'un avait pris la suite de l'action, on aurait pu voir qu'Hinata Hyûga se prenait le poing de la blonde en plein sur la tempe. La blonde se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Fourrant la photocopie dans la poche de son jean, Temari releva la tête et scruta les environs. Aussitôt, elle vit d'autres papiers identiques, accrochés aux arbres, et courut les enlever avant que quelqu'un puisse prendre l'envie de les lire. Son parcourt l'emmena jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement, puis dans les couloirs qui en étaient désormais recouverts. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ?

Son sac fut trop vite rempli de cette paperasse quand elle arriva devant sa salle de classe ouverte. La cloche de treize heures trente sonna à peine que la classe était déjà bondée d'élèves, regroupés autour du tableau. La Sabaku s'approcha du troupeau et se faufila entre trois élèves incognito. Elle ne put néanmoins se résoudre à rester à sa place et sauta sur l'estrade pour arracher l'affiche, placardée au tableau.

- Qui a fait ca ?!, s'insurgea la blonde en déchirant la photographie.

Personne ne lui répondit mais quelqu'un sifflota. Les élèves la regardèrent, la dévisagèrent. Des brouhahas s'élevèrent et la scène qui avait eu lieu à l'extérieur se reproduisit. Quelqu'un la traita d'abomination. Un autre élève s'écria qu'elle méritait d'être jetée par la fenêtre comme son sac au moment même où Ino et Shikamaru entrèrent dans la salle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, dût-elle hausser la voix pour se faire entendre.

Les jacassements cessèrent et Temari en profita pour fendre la foule. Elle n'échangea aucun regard avec Ino, ni aucune parole avec Shikamaru, et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Ce n'était pas la peine d'impliquer les deux seules personnes qui ne la considéraient pas encore comme un « monstre ». Mais en était-elle vraiment un ? Certes, elle avait fait souffrir, mais ce n'était qu'un retour de monnaie pour quelqu'un qui en avait fait de même avec son frère.

Ce fut au moment où le professeur commença son cours que Temari remarqua le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre qui se tenait deux rangs plus loin, en diagonale. Sasuke la fixait avec intérêt, un petit sourire vicieux au coin des ses lèvres. La Sabaku fronça les sourcils en comprenant d'où venaient les photographies. Et voilà pourquoi Tayuya ne répondait plus à ses appels depuis le début de la semaine. Avait-il osé la menacer pour cette simple photo ?

Les ongles de Temari creusèrent la surface de sa table de cours, un geste qui n'échappa pas à Shikamaru, pour une fois réveillé.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

**Kiss,**

**Tema-Mei.**


	4. Le Ballon de Volley

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après de nombreuses humiliation, Temari décide de relever la tête. Elle trouve dans son lycée un endroit calme : la bibliothèque, et y fit une rencontre déconcertante.**

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**A LA VITESSE DU MISTRAL - Le Ballon de Volley**

Une dernière tonalité et le répondeur s'activa. La Sabaku raccrocha en appuyant brutalement sur la touche rouge et fourra son portable dans la poche de son jean. Voilà cinq fois qu'elle avait appelé son amie mais cette dernière ne répondait toujours pas. L'inquiétude frappa Temari tandis qu'elle embarquait dans son panier les céréales préférées de ses frères.

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées, sans neige, au grand plaisir de la demoiselle qui pouvait conduire sa moto réparée. Mais la voilà obligée de faire des courses au lieu d'essayer sa bécane.

" Quel monde injuste, marmotta-t-elle en avançant sa main vers un rayonnage.

- N'est-ce pas ?, chuchota aussitôt une voix derrière son dos.

Pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme capable de se transformer en rat de bibliothèque aux heures du déjeuner. Temari se retourna néanmoins à demi, toujours une main vers le rayonnage. Puis elle avisa Shikamaru avant de se retourner vers les paquets de serviettes hygiéniques et autres tampons.

- Ca, c'est une injustice, maugréa-t-elle, remplissant son panier de ce dont elle avait besoin, le rouge aux joues.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules, sans honte.

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Toujours aussi aimable, rétorqua le Nara en laissant échapper un sourire, ce qui était rare. Figure-toi que c'est le hasard. J'attends un bus pour rentrer chez moi, mais puisqu'il n'est pas là avant trois quarts d'heure, je suis venu flâner dans ce magasin. Et puis je t'ai vu…

- Mais tu aurais bien pu m'ignorer. Je suis un monstre après tout. Si on te voit en ma compagnie, tu risques de sérieux ennuis avec un dénommé Sasuke, coupa la blonde sur un ton de sarcasme.

Sans faire plus attention envers Shikamaru, Temari suivit le rayonnage et sortit sa liste de course pour barrer ce qu'elle venait de prendre. Le Nara la suivit sans broncher.

- Ca m'est égal, à vrai dire, mâchonna-t-il, en même temps que son chewing-gum.

La Sabaku fit volte-face. Shikamaru vit ses traits crispés, ses sourcils fins se rapprochant dangereusement l'un de l'autre, sa bouche pincée et ses narines dilatées.

- J'ai glissé dans une flaque d'eau en allant chercher mon sac qu'on avait jeté par la fenêtre. Tout le monde me traite de monstre à cause d'une stupide photo. La semaine dernière, quelqu'un a déposé une boule puante dans mon casier, un autre a vomi sous mon bureau et des filles m'ont coincé dans les toilettes pour me faire une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Toi, la seule chose que tu as à me dire, c'est que tous ça t'es égal ? Alors laisse-moi !

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux en voyant des larmes s'accrocher aux cils de la jeune fille. Elles furent vite ravaler et essuyer. Temari se détourna du jeune homme et fila à la caisse, ne pouvant plus supporter ce regard. Elle l'abandonna en plein milieu du rayonnage et une fois les courses payées et enveloppées, elle se dirigea vers le garage à moto. Elle enleva le cadenas et rangea les deux sacs de course.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas mesuré l'ampleur de ta situation.

Shikamaru se gratta l'arrière du crâne en se postant devant Temari. Elle scruta son visage et vit qu'une réelle sincérité se cachait au fond de ses yeux. Elle soupira.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas, rassure-toi.

Le Nara opina et se surprit à poser une main sur l'épaule de la Sabaku. Il la serra avec compassion, une chose dont tous deux n'étaient habitués. Shikamaru aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose de rassurant, quelque chose qui ferait que la demoiselle oublierait toutes ses mésaventures avec Sasuke, et même avant si elle en avait. Il ne trouva rien de cet acabit-là à lui dire et se contenta de baisser la tête.

D'abord, il s'en voulut de son mutisme, puis, pour se réconforter, il se dit qu'il ne connaissait pas assez Temari pour lui témoigner ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'affection. Enfin, il se traita d'idiot car il avait envie de lui témoigner de l'affection, non pas par pitié, mais parce qu'elle le méritait. Il voulait lui donner du réconfort.

Shikamaru regarda sa montre, accrochée à son poignet, lui-même accroché à l'épaule de Temari.

- Mon bus arrive dans une demi-heure. Rentre bien chez toi.

Il se décrocha d'un geste maladroit de l'épaule de la jeune fille et se retourna.

- Attends !

Deux mains agrippèrent son coude, l'obligeant à faire demi-tour. Temari lui accorda enfin un sourire.

- Si tu veux, je peux te ramener. Il y a assez de place sur ma bécane.

- C'est vrai ?

Le Nara resta stupéfait devant la proposition de la jeune fille. Il avait toujours voulu monter sur une moto et connaître l'adrénaline procurée par la vitesse. C'était une occasion inespérée.

- Tiens, j'ai toujours un casque en plus sous mon siège, proposa Temari en lui tendant ledit casque de sécurité.

Il la remercia et tous deux grimpèrent sur la moto. Temari enclencha le moteur et tourna peu à peu l'embrayage.

- Agrippe-toi ! Je vais quand même faire un effort pour respecter les limitations de vitesse.

Le Nara ricana à sa remarque, au lieu de pâlir de peur, et posa une main sur la taille de la Sabaku, en même temps qu'une autre sur la poignée prévue à cet effet derrière son siège. Temari accéléra et ils quittèrent le parking du centre commercial en zigzaguant entre les voitures.

La moto se mit à gronder quand ils atteignirent une voie rapide et la jeune fille passa les vitesses avec dextérité pour ne pas faire suffoquer le moteur. Shikamaru, toujours une main sur sa hanche, regarda à travers la vitre de son casque l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. De temps en temps, il apercevait un bout de plage où aucun touriste ne s'aventurait à cause des températures hivernales. Le Nara avait bien fait de mettre un jean et son blouson en cuir car jamais il n'aurait pensé rentrer en moto, surtout que sa mère l'aurait fusillé si elle l'avait vu ou su.

Temari, de son côté, jeta un coup d'œil sur son kilométrage et accéléra un peu plus. Elle dépassa légèrement la limite. Shikamaru ferma alors les yeux, s'imprégna de la célérité de leur mouvement. La vitesse frappa sa veste en cuir et fit claquer son pantalon contre ses chevilles. Le mistral, combiné au vent produit par la vitesse, souffla par l'ouverture de son col et il frissonna de plaisir en sentant cette caresse contre sa peau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à bon port, devant une petite maison. Le Nara rendit le casque à Temari et cette dernière sourit.

- C'est le vrai bonheur, n'est-ce pas ? Sentir le vent dans mon cou et l'adrénaline parcourir mes veines me permet d'oublier une journée mal passée.

- Je dois bien l'avouer, je suis grisé, répondit Shikamaru en fermant les yeux quand le mistral souffla contre son visage à nouveau. Temari fit de même et tous deux restèrent là, à se remémorer leur course enivrante, en silence.

-Tu sais, je crois mériter ce qu'il m'arrive, admit la Sabaku en ouvrant les yeux pour fixer le ciel froid sans sourciller. Bientôt, ses yeux se mirent à piquer à cause du vent.

Le Nara s'autorisa à l'observer et détailla son profil. Il remarqua alors que les mèches droites de la blonde étaient beaucoup plus inégales que celles de gauche. Shikamaru secoua la tête en n'osant imaginer les ciseaux qui auraient raccourci de si beaux cheveux dorés. Elle ne méritait pas que l'on s'en prenne à elle de cette façon.

- Non, je pense le contraire, s'interposa-t-il, fort de ses convictions.

Temari se retourna vers lui, abandonnant son ciel. Ils restèrent face à face.

- J'ai moi-même persécutée une personne, lâcha-t-elle, sérieuse.

Cette phrase n'eut aucun effet sur les convictions de Shikamaru. Il ne cilla même pas face à l'aveu.

- En plus, j'ai fait cela pour venger mon frère, alors c'est tout ce que je mérite. Les gens ont le droit de déposer des boules puantes dans mon casier, de vomir sous ma table ou même de me traiter de monstre car c'est justifié.

Shikamaru ne sut que répondre à cette révélation et baissa les yeux. Là encore, il réfléchit à une phrase de réconfort. Mais quand il en eut trouvé une potable, un bruit de moteur le perturba et il vit la moto de la Sabaku s'éloigner, elle aux commandes.

Pris au dépourvu, il sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Une tonalité et une voix féminine retentit.

- Ino, j'ai à te parler…

La Sabaku rangea sa moto dans le garage scolaire prévu à cet effet et la cadenassa avec attention. Elle fut néanmoins distraite par ses aveux faits au Nara. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu ainsi s'épancher face au jeune homme, sans la moindre impunité, ni honte.

D'un pas trainant, elle délaissa son véhicule et se rendit au gymnase. Ce matin, et comme tous les jeudi, Temari avait droit à un cours de sport.

Pour Gai Maito, le professeur d'éducation sportive, c'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Il était heureux d'enseigner cette matière à des élèves qu'il chérissait. Rien de telle que de voir la fougue de la jeunesse pour le mettre de bonne humeur. Le professeur ne savait pourtant pas que pour une personne de sa classe, ce jour si particulier à ses yeux, allait devenir un enfer personnel.

Temari rentra sur le terrain du gymnase, après s'être changée, et attrapa un ballon de volley dans un sac. Elle s'échauffa les poignets et eut une mimique de déplaisir quand plusieurs élèves la provoquèrent en rigolant.

- Allez les jeunes, on se regroupe !

Gai frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains et les élèves se rassemblèrent autour de lui.

- Aujourd'hui, on commence les matchs, informa-t-il. Et je fais les équipes !

Temari entendit Shikamaru maugréer tandis que Sasuke lui affligeait une tape sur les épaules en ricanant. Elle fronça les sourcils, et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle supplia le destin de ne pas la mettre avec les gens qu'elle haïssait tant. De toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive, elle resterait sur la touche, assise au banc des remplaçants, à regarder les autres transpirer. Elle qui aimait tant le volley-ball.

- Première équipe, j'annonce en meneur : Shikamaru, puis Chôji, Tenten, Temari et Naruto…

La Sabaku ne laissa rien échapper, mais intérieurement, elle remerciait le ciel de ne pas devoir se coltiner Sasuke. La première équipe se rapprocha tandis que Gai annonçait la suite :

- Deuxième équipe, le meneur sera Sasuke, avec Kin, Sakon et Ukon, Ino.

- Elle est absente, déclara un jeune homme à côté de Temari.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, rétorqua froidement Sasuke en laissant échapper un regard glacial face à Naruto.

Ce dernier parut perturbé par cette provocation et regarda son interlocuteur en fronçant ses sourcils. Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent en chien de faïence mais Gai les interrompit en annonçant la troisième équipe.

- On a une bonne équipe, pour une fois…

La jeune fille blonde sursauta alors que le Nara lui enlevait son ballon de volley des mains. Elle se remit vite de sa frayeur et haussa les sourcils, sûre d'être sur le banc de touche, comme à chaque fois. Shikamaru lui renvoya la balle et Temari l'intercepta sans même bouger.

- L'équipe une contre l'équipe deux. L'équipe trois contre l'équipe quatre. Répartissez-vous le terrain.

Les élèves lui obéirent et avant que le match commence, en bon meneur, Shikamaru constitua une stratégie.

- Tenten, commence par te mettre à l'avant. Chôji et Naruto, vous irez sur les côtés, tandis que moi…

Et voilà, Temari pensait qu'elle allait être mise de côté une fois de plus. Elle regarda Shikamaru sans vraiment l'observer, concentrée sur l'équipe adverse qui s'échauffaient les poignets. Sasuke intercepta son regard et leva le pouce vers sa direction, avant de le retourner brutalement, face au sol.

-… Je serais sur le banc de touche pour vous encourager. Je pense que Temari fera merveille à l'arrière, elle fait de bon service. De toute façon, on tournera.

La jeune fille croisa les bras en entendant son nom, qui pour une fois, n'était pas associé à « banc » ou « remplaçant ». Les autres hochèrent la tête sans émettre la moindre protestation et se placèrent sur le terrain. Tenten alla jusqu'à sa place en faisant semblant de se trancher la gorge pour énerver Kin, son adversaire. Chôji et Naruto échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant les deux jeunes femmes se crêper le chignon quant à savoir qui de l'équipe une ou deux était la plus forte.

- Tu fais cela pour te faire pardonner ?, demanda Temari en se plantant face au Nara.

- Pas vraiment. Je pense que tu seras plus utile que moi. Je fais des services pitoyables.

- Mais tes smashs sont impressionnants, laissa-t-elle échapper.

- Tu m'as observé, s'amusa Shikamaru, non pas à la manière d'une question, mais d'une assertion.

La Sabaku démentit aussitôt et le jeune homme posa une main complice sur son épaule pour la pousser vers le terrain, sous l'œil énervé d'un certain Uchiha. Ce dernier regarda les deux jeunes gens s'esclaffaient et serra subitement la balle de volley qu'il avait entre les deux mains, plantant ses ongles dans le cuir du ballon. Pourquoi son ami, qui faisait partie de sa bande depuis un bout de temps, jouait-il finesse et connivence avec sa proie ?

Il était vrai que depuis le début de l'année, avant même que la cible de l'Hyûga et de lui-même arrive, Shikamaru s'était fait de plus en plus distant. Le jeune homme s'isolait dans la bibliothèque à midi, refusant de partager le déjeuner avec ses supposés amis et n'échangeait des mots qu'avec Ino. En y repensant, Ino lui avait fait le même coup quand, après de longs mois d'amour, il l'avait subitement lâché pour Tenten. Mais elle était revenue vers elle. Shikamaru reviendrait donc vers lui, aussi.

Regonflé à bloc, Sasuke fit un signe à ses coéquipiers et se plaça à l'arrière, prêt à servir. Le coup d'envoi fut donné par un élève qui jouait l'arbitre et Sasuke ouvrit le match. Il envoya la balle avec force dans le camp adverse mais Naruto réussit à l'amortir pour faire la passe à l'un de ses coéquipiers.

Le match fut éprouvant pour chacune des personnes présentes. Ils étaient d'une force égale, ce que les scores justifiaient.

Temari donna tous ce qu'elle avait dans la bataille et réussit à marquer quelques points en faveur de son équipe. Shikamaru était rentré sur le terrain, remplaçant Tenten et les deux comparses s'amusaient littéralement à semer le trouble dans l'équipe adverse. Même Sasuke n'arrivait plus à stopper les smashs fulgurants du Nara. Chôji, de son côté, ne bougeait pas d'un poil et regardait les balles sortir du terrain de jeu. Naruto nargua même deux ou trois fois ses adversaires en faisant des services remarquablement bien placés. Ils étaient de mèche avec la blonde et les trois équipiers de Shikamaru faisaient toujours en sorte que ce dernier est la balle pour finir en beauté l'échange.

- Un point de plus pour l'équipe de Shikamaru, s'exclama l'arbitre en faisant un trait vertical sur le tableau, parmi tant d'autres.

L'équipe une se tapèrent dans les mains tandis que Tenten faisait la pom-pom-girl en prodiguant des encouragements depuis son banc. Ils étaient sur le point de gagner quand ce fut au tour de l'Uchiha de servir. Temari, à l'arrière, se tint prête à réceptionner la balle. Elle se concentra sur Sasuke, certaine qu'il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau.

Ce dernier leva la balle et servit. Temari fléchit ses genoux en voyant l'engin arriver, ses mains en avant. Ses yeux suivirent au ralenti la trajectoire de la balle. Elle était à sa portée.

Soudain, un choc violent se fit à l'arrière de son crâne, envoyant sa figure droit sur le ballon.

Les deux balles tombèrent au sol, en même temps que Temari qui se tenait le côté droit du visage. L'arbitre siffla un temps mort et la Sabaku se redressa sur ses fesses. En ouvrant ses doigts, elle remarqua du sang. Sang qui s'écoulait de sa peau égratignée.

Au loin, elle entendit un rire désinvolte. Derrière elle, des ricanements.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça !, s'écria le Nara, accusant les filles derrière Temari.

Il n'eut pas de réponses et s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille, qui épongeait sa peau effritée avec le bas de son T-shirt.

- Ca vous amuse de la blesser ?

Chôji s'était rapproché de ses deux coéquipiers, en même temps que Tenten et Naruto. Ils aidèrent Temari à se relever et Tenten essuya l'égratignure de la jeune fille avec un mouchoir propre.

- Elle le mérite, répondit enfin l'une des filles qui avait volontairement tiré dans la nuque de la Sabaku.

- C'est vrai ça !

Sasuke avait contourné le filet, suivi de son équipe. Il s'était posté devant la petite troupe, faisant un clin d'œil aux filles non loin derrière.

- Et puis, comme tu l'as remarqué, Chôji, c'est très amusant.

Excédé par le comportement abusif de son ami, le Nara s'avança d'un pas résolu et pointa un doigt vers celui qu'il croyait être son ami.

- N'as-tu pas fini de faire le gamin ? Cette manière d'agir me fait honte, je pensais que tu aurais plus de jugeotes.

Shikamaru se concentra sur la mine contrarié du jeune homme. Il ne vit pas Temari, derrière lui, froncer les sourcils. Cette dernière, le mouchoir ensanglanté à la main, échappa au rempart créé par Naruto, Chôji et Tenten. L'action fut trop rapide et surtout imprévisible. Même Sasuke ne put rien faire, trop désorienté.

- Moi, je vais te montrer à quel point c'est plaisant d'être une victime ! Et tu te mordras les doigts pendant toute ta misérable vie de m'avoir prise pour cible.

La Sabaku l'avait brusquement attrapé par le col de son T-shirt. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas soulevé car Sasuke était plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. Pourtant, aucune hésitation ne l'avait traversée quand la blonde s'était décidée à remettre les choses au point.

L'Uchiha la fixa, soudain choqué et vulnérable face à la terreur qui l'étranglait à moitié. Temari avait une poigne d'acier, son bras devenait aussi dur que la roche et son regard, couleur émeraude, semblait abriter une fusion inquiétante. Sasuke croisa ses pupilles irradiant d'une force et d'une ténacité nouvelle.

Si le professeur Gai n'était pas intervenu à ce moment-là, alerté par les cris de jeunes étudiantes, qui sait ce qu'il se serait produit. Personne n'avait bougé, même Shikamaru était resté pétrifié.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Gai sépara les deux jeunes gens, regardant à tour de rôle le bloc de Temari et le bloc de Sasuke. Il vit que ses élèves avaient des comptes à régler, d'où leur mine farouche, à tous. En bon professeur, il essaya de calmer les choses :

- Bon, passons au match suivant. L'équipe un, vous prenez la place de l'équipe trois !

Le professeur, un peu décontenancé, insista pour que le bloc de Temari change de terrain tandis que l'équipe deux continuait à les lorgner vulgairement. En s'éloignant, la Sabaku se massa la nuque.

- Tu as mal ?

Temari regarda son coéquipier Chôji. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et elle lui assura que la douleur était passée. La blonde le remercia tandis que la macaronnée pointait le bout de son nez. Elle asséna une petite tape sur le bras de la Sabaku et lui sourit :

- Bien défendue ! Au fait, je m'appelle Tenten, on n'a pas été présentées. Enchantée de faire la connaissance de Temari la révolutionnaire.

La jeune fille, lui fit un clin d'œil encourageant et Temari, après des semaines, se sentit inspirée d'une gratitude sans borne.

Cela avait été dur, mais la jeune fille s'était enfin retrouvée. Elle avait réussi à tenir tête à Sasuke, retrouvant son caractère de conquérante, oubliant ses pensées soumises. D'un pas étonnement vivace et fier, Sabaku no Temari se dirigea vers son meneur d'équipe, la tête haute.

* * *

**Et voilà, un chapitre de plus ! Et vous ne le saviez peut-être pas mais il s'agit de l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Comme je l'ai précisé au début, il s'agit d'un OS découpé en chapitres, et je suis tout autant frustrée que vous que la fin arrive si vite ! Sur ce :**

**Kiss,**

**Mademoiselle-Twix.**


	5. La Moto

**Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue sur le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Déjà ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fin tout autant que moi. Bonne lecture !**

**PS : Vicca m'a demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne voyait pas Hinata ? Elle n'est pas un personnage principal, contrairement à ce que tu as pu croire. Je te conseille tout de même de lire ce dernier chapitre, il pourrait y avoir une surprise !**

* * *

**A LA VITESSE DU MISTRAL - La Moto**

Le temps de ranger les dernières balles de volley qui traînaient et de plier les filets, Temari arriva aux vestiaires une fois toutes les autres filles parties. Cela ne lui déplut pas car c'est temps-ci, elle aimait bien la solitude, même s'il valait mieux être en bonne compagnie face à Sasuke.

D'un air guilleret, la douleur de sa nuque et de son front passée, la Sabaku rejoignit son sac, caché au fond du vestiaire. Elle le retrouva taguée. Sa joie se dissipa et elle frotta alors de toutes ses forces sur le tissu imprimé d'insultes.

Certes, elle avait remballé son persécuteur, mais jamais elle n'arrivera à tenir face au lycée entier. L'histoire, se cantonnant à elle, Neji et Sasuke, s'était développée du côté d'élèves n'ayant rien avoir avec eux.

D'un geste rageur, elle donna un coup de pied dans le sac qu'elle avait choisi étanche. Temari n'avait jamais fait usage de méthodes aussi lâches, elle avait au moins la fierté de faire face aux gens qui l'avait blessée. Ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, c'était de la méchanceté gratuite. N'avait-elle pas suffisamment payée, physiquement et moralement ?

Une chose était sûre, elle allait devoir racheter un autre sac.

La bibliothèque était silencieuse mais cela n'inquiétait pas plus Shikamaru. Il était concentré sur son livre, ou plutôt semblait concentré sur son livre. Rien n'aurait pu le dévier de sa lecture, pourtant le jeune homme était resté à la page de garde, scrutant le titre sans vraiment le voir ou comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Il manquait quelque chose, cependant, la bibliothécaire Anko était toujours assise à son bureau, les ordinateurs bourdonnaient toujours autant et les étagères n'avaient pas bougé.

Il manquait seulement _sa_ présence.

Depuis quelques semaines, Shikamaru s'était habitué à la présence de Temari. Quand elle était arrivée, la première fois, rien n'avait changé. Pareillement, la bibliothécaire Anko était à son bureau, les ordinateurs bourdonnaient et les étagères étaient rangées. Il y avait juste eu cette présence venue compléter le cadre parfait et l'atmosphère plaisante de cette bibliothèque.

Mais Temari n'était pas là, à rouspéter contre la souris ou le clavier d'un ordinateur, à écrire rapidement des notes sur son brouillon, ou simplement à respirer toute l'histoire que les pages vieillies d'un livre laissait transpirer.

Ce fut trop étrange pour le Nara, conditionné depuis quelques semaines à ces habitudes là. Il rangea le bouquin dans une étagère, ne l'empruntant pas car sinon, il n'aurait plus de bonnes raisons pour venir passer l'heure du déjeuner ici. Le Nara sortit vivement du lieu de travail et de lecture, sous l'œil interrogateur d'Anko qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir partir si tôt.

C'est quand il emprunta le couloir qui menait à sa classe qu'il se trouva étonnement idiot. C'était évident, non ? Ce matin même, la classe n'avait eu que deux heures de cours pour être ensuite relâchée, Temari avait bien pu partir aussitôt après. Elle devait sûrement se trouver chez elle, tranquille, loin de l'incident de ce matin.

Shikamaru se tapa le front avec le plat de sa main et se retourna. Il décida de retourner à la bibliothèque, lavé de toute inquiétude. Tellement lessivé par ses sentiments, il faillit bousculer deux jeunes filles.

"T'as pas un peu abusé en taguant son sac ?, demandant la première, une mine soucieuse sur son visage lisse.

- Non, ça ira. Elle le mérite de toute façon. Cette Temari n'avait qu'à pas se prendre pour la reine dans son ancien bahut.

- Mais s'il y a des conséquences…

- Il n'y en aura pas !

Shikamaru se stoppa net face à cette conversation et dévisagea les deux jeunes filles. Elles ne le remarquèrent pas. Le Nara ne soupira pas, ne se plaignit pas. Il se contenta de courir, bousculant la jeune fille qui avait tagué le sac de son amie blonde.

Sa conscience le guida à travers le lycée et il ne fit pas attention à l'itinéraire emprunté. D'ailleurs, il passa devant sa meilleure amie sans s'en apercevoir, son champ de vision rétréci à sa route. Ino regarda Chôji d'un air inquiet et lui fit un signe de tête en direction de Shikamaru.

Enfin une porte se dessina face à lui et le Nara arrêta sa course folle. Il poussa la porte du vestiaire des filles et y entra sans impunité.

Il fut complètement déboussolé par ce qu'il voyait.

Temari était là, accroupie face à son sac, sous les lavabos du vestiaire. En réalité, ce n'était plus un sac qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, mais une chose informe, mouillée, couverte d'une écriture coulante. Les mains de la jeune fille avaient noirci tellement elle s'était acharnée à effacer les insultes déformées. Les manches de son sweet-shirt semblaient humides, tout comme le bas de son pantalon.

Elle était aussi pathétique que lorsqu'elle s'était aventurée sous la pluie torrentielle pour sauver son autre sac, qui n'avait pu accuser le choc.

- Shikamaru !

Elle s'était retournée vers lui et avait crié son nom, entrecoupé de sanglots émouvants aux oreilles du jeune homme.

Temari, la reine, l'aimée, la puissante de son ancien lycée, ne cessait de pleurer en tapant son sac à la manière d'une enfant. Jamais Shikamaru n'avait vu une scène aussi bouleversante, impressionnante. Jamais il n'aurait cru la voir aussi démunie, comme un nouveau-né sans défense qui cherchait une protection maternelle.

- Dis, Shikamaru, je n'ai pas mérité ça, hein ?

Elle avait plissé les yeux, abandonnant son sac. Sa voix chevrotait.

- Dis, Shikamaru…

Ce fut l'instinct, ou peut-être plus qui poussa le Nara à faire ce geste. Un geste qu'il accomplit sans la moindre honte.

Il accusa le coup et s'agenouilla près de la blonde.

- Dis,…

Il l'enlaça farouchement pour la faire taire. Cette voix d'anéantie devait disparaître. Ces larmes d'injustice devaient sécher au plus vite. Shikamaru resserra son étreinte. A travers ses mains, posaient à plat sur la nuque de la blonde, il tenta d'aspirer tout son malaise, de lui donner en échange un peu d'espoir. Pour toute réponse, elle appliqua ses doigts contre son dos en se calmant progressivement.

- J'ai été faible, articula-t-elle en laissant tomber ses mains au sol.

- C'est navrant de t'entendre dire cela, répliqua le Nara en sentant le moment venu de briser son étreinte. Je trouve, au contraire, que tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de courage.

- Tu ne devrais pas croire en moi ainsi parce que finalement, j'ai craqué.

- Comme tout être humain.

Temari baissa les yeux et regarda son sac défraichi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête vers le Nara.

- Merci.

Le « de rien » du Nara se mua en une action habituelle : il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la serra avec compassion, comme lors de leur entrevue au supermarché. Temari apprécia ce contact mais une question la tarauda aussitôt après.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? Pourquoi me protèges-tu depuis le début de Sasuke ?

- Malgré ce que tu as pu faire dans le passé, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et j'ai des valeurs qui divergent de celles de Sasuke. La vengeance, okay, mais je ne veux pas cautionner de la violence gratuite et sans intérêt.

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit sur cette déclaration. Une frimousse encadrée de cheveux blonds et un homme replet entrèrent. Temari et Shikamaru ne purent s'empêcher de sourire aux nouveaux arrivants pour les rassurer. Ino, dont le regard anxieux s'était dissipé, se blottit un peu plus contre Chôji et leur sourit en retour.

- Et ce n'est pas seulement pour toi que j'ai déserté le gang d'Uchiha, reprit le Nara en se retournant vers la blonde. C'est aussi pour mon amie, et pour moi.

- Sasuke ne te fera plus aucun mal parce que maintenant, on est là, ajouta Ino en se détachant de son copain. Et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt. Moi aussi, je suis blâmable.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, assura Temari en se relevant.

La jeune fille avait reprit de l'assurance. Ce moment intime et réconfortant lui redonna du tonus. Elle appuya sa main sur celle de Shikamaru.

Sa moto était bonne pour la décharge. La carrosserie était rayée, la boîte de vitesses arrachée, les roues crevées, de l'huile se répandait sur le sol et elle avait dû subir encore d'autres tortures.

Temari ouvrit la bouche, prête à jurer, mais elle se ravisa. Elle se contenta de donner un coup de pied dans le pneu dégonflé. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé de plus ? La moto était foutue, point barre. Elle sortit du garage à cyclomoteurs et autres bicyclettes, consciente que le trajet jusqu'à son appartement se ferait à pied.

La Sabaku vit alors Sasuke traverser la cour, seul. L'occasion était inespérée. Temari saisit sa chance et le suivit, courant presque derrière lui. Elle passa à l'action quand ce dernier franchit le portail et déboucha sur le trottoir.

Il allait payer une bonne fois pour toute.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Temari lui avait agrippé l'épaule. Il fit volte-face et laissa un sourire s'échapper lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme. Sourire vite effacé par le coup de poing qu'elle venait de lui donner. Il faillit tomber à la renverse.

- Ca, c'est pour mon sac, s'écria-t-elle.

Voyant qu'il perdait l'équilibre, la blonde le poussa en lui donnant un coup de pied à l'estomac, experte dans l'art du mawashigeri.

- Ca, c'est pour ma moto.

Le jeune homme toussa, soumis et prit au dépourvu devant la force que dégageait Temari. Elle fronça les sourcils et contourna le corps étendu de l'Uchiha. Elle savait que c'était un jeu dangereux, mais il était trop tentant. Elle prépara un nouveau mouvement quand, brutalement, elle reçut un coup dans la nuque.

Par réflexe, elle sauta au dessus du corps de Sasuke et se retourna aussitôt, une main sous ses cheveux, à masser sa peau. Elle eut le tournis en voyant qui l'avait frappé et sa vue se brouilla une infime seconde. Puis tout redevint clair comme de l'eau de roche.

- Hyûga, cracha-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- Cela faisait un bail, Sabaku.

L'Hyûga ramena ses cheveux longs en arrière. Il se baissa et aida son ami à se relever, puis échangea un regard complice et malsain avec ce dernier. La Sabaku se redressa, prête pour cet affrontement et serra les poings. Elle regarda Neji et Sasuke se tenir face à elle.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être une victime ?, demanda Neji la désignant du menton avec dédain.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale petit…

- Attention, pas de menace !, l'interrompit Sasuke, sinon tes frères ne te reconnaîtront même pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?, demanda Temari, oblitérant la dissuasion.

- J'étais venu te voir, évidemment, railla Neji, cynique. Tout le monde à l'air de bien t'aimer, ici.

Les deux jeunes hommes firent un pas vers elle, décidés à en découdre. Temari dut reculer d'un pas à chaque fois que l'un des deux en faisait un vers elle. Bientôt, elle se retrouva acculée près d'un grillage.

Au loin, le soleil commençait à battre l'horizon de ses rayons tandis que le bourdon d'un clocher proche sonnait dix-huit heures.

- Laissez mes frères hors de cela, supplia la jeune femme en repensant à Gaara qui s'était enfin remis complètement de ses blessures et à Kankurô qui continuait à se maquiller comme une minette pour sortir en boîte.

- Pourtant, c'est à cause de ton rouquin de frangin que tout cela a commencé. Si seulement il ne m'avait pas défié, tu ne te serais certainement pas mise à brutaliser mon innocente cousine. Et puis il y a l'autre travesti…

- Tu n'as pas honte d'avoir une tapette pour frère ?, s'exclama Sasuke en ricanant.

Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, lui procurant une rage sans précédant. Elle acceptait qu'ils l'insultent, et même qu'ils la frappent pour se venger. Mais en aucun cas ils avaient le droit de parler, même de mentionner, ses deux frères. C'était la condition à respecter s'ils tenaient à se venger de Temari. Neji et Sasuke n'en avaient pas voulu.

Comme plus tôt dans la journée, elle brandit son poing vers les deux persécuteurs, prête à respecter ses menaces. Mais elle n'eut pas le dessus. La Sabaku réussit à envoyer violemment ses doigts dans la figure de l'Uchiha mais Neji la repoussa aussitôt, l'obligeant à s'étaler au sol comme une crêpe.

- Tu sais, Sabaku. Nous, quand on se venge, c'est du sérieux.

L'Hyûga pencha la tête en farfouillant dans sa poche. Temari ouvrit de grands yeux quand il en sortit un couteau et y fit briller la lame. Son cerveau coupa toute interaction avec le reste de son corps et la blonde resta paralysée, au sol.

Jamais elle n'en était arrivée à de telles extrémités. Bien sûr, elle avait parfois frappé des personnes jusqu'à les envoyer à l'hôpital, mais jamais elle n'avait fait en sorte de tuer quelqu'un. Elle connaissait les conséquences de ces gestes et elle ne cessait de penser à son père et à ses frères, à leur réaction s'ils avaient su qu'elle avait décidé de supprimer une personne par simple plaisir.

- Tu ne cherches même pas à fuir, Sabaku ? Tu es bien plus courageuse que je le croyais.

Neji s'approcha d'elle, la lame au bout du bras tandis que Sasuke faisait le guet. Mais le trottoir, où avait lieu le règlement de compte, était vide. Personne pour arrêter les futurs assassins. Ils étaient pourtant devant le lycée, même si les fenêtres des classes étaient cachées par les branches des arbres.

Lasse, Temari ferma les yeux. Ce combat n'avait que trop duré et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait atteint sa limite.

Songeant que c'était la dernière fois de sa vie, elle pria pour son père et ses frères, espérant qu'ils l'oublient vite.

- Meurs…, chuchota Neji d'une voix mystique, brandissant son couteau au-dessus de la jeune femme.

Alors un bruit étouffé parvint aux tympans de la Sabaku, recroquevillée au sol. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux au même moment où un cri résonna.

- Espèce de connard, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut Neji se tenant le bras, un rictus déplaisant au bord des lèvres. Avant que son champ de vision s'élargisse, des mains l'attrapèrent pour la relever.

- Temari, tu n'as rien ?

Ino et Tenten continuèrent à l'agripper, comme si cette dernière était sur le point de s'envoler. Ino la secoua légèrement et Temari reprit enfin ses esprits. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine et aussitôt, elle enlaça les deux jeunes femmes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elles ne comprirent pas immédiatement mais acceptèrent ce geste d'affection, conscientes de l'état de la jeune femme.

Au loin, Shikamaru regardait les filles avant de se tourner vers Neji et Sasuke. Ces derniers venaient d'être plaqués au sol par deux autres personnes.

- Tentative de meurtre. Je crois que ça passe très mal sur un CV.

- Tu vas le regretter, Shikamaru, menaça alors Sasuke en envoyant des éclairs avec ses yeux à ce dernier. Il essaya de se débattre mais Chôji, le meilleur ami du Nara, ne lâcha pas sa prise.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, en attendant, c'est toi Sasuke, qui va subir les conséquences de tes actes puériles.

Neji, la joue plaquée au sol, ne prononça aucun son. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Temari daigne s'avancer avec ses deux amies. Alors il leva la tête, à moitié étouffé par Juugo, un autre ami de Shikamaru.

- Garce…

Temari s'agenouilla au niveau de l'Hyûga. Il y a quelques mois, si la même scène s'était déroulée, elle aurait pris un masque de fierté et de provocation, montrant à quel point elle était forte. Puis, elle l'aurait tabassé, montrant que même Neji Hyûga, le plus respecté des chefs de gang, avait été maîtrisé. Mais à ce jour, son visage, aux traits tirés par la fatigue des dernières journées, resta blême et aucun sourire victorieux ne perça sur ses lèvres rosées.

- Il faut tourner la page, Neji. J'ai eu ma vengeance, tu as eu la tienne. Je pense ne rien te devoir, alors laisse-moi tranquille, laisse mes frères tranquille. Tu as perdu. Accepte-le.

Elle se releva, esquivant de justesse un crachat de l'Hyûga, qui n'en avait que faire de ses paroles de trêve. Juugo resserra sa prise autour du jeune homme.

Shikamaru s'avança vers la blonde et posa sa main sur son bras. Elle se retourna. Le Nara baissa les yeux au sol, pris d'une timidité nouvelle.

- Comment…?, demanda la blonde, parcourue de frisson en pensant à la lame effilée du couteau qui avait semblée si proche.

- Tu avais oublié ça.

Le Nara attrapa sa main, lui ouvrit la paume et laissa tomber une clé USB. La Sabaku parut surprise dans un premier temps, puis esquissa un sourire en se rappelant de la bibliothèque, des ordinateurs, des cours en ligne et de cette foutue imprimante qui ne marchait pas.

- J'ai voulu te la rapporter et je croyais que tu étais dans le garage du lycée, mais tu n'y étais pas. Ensuite, Ino m'a retrouvé, elle était accompagnée de Tenten, de Chôji et de Juugo. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vue partir…

La Sabaku referma ses doigts et Shikamaru pointa les deux jeunes hommes derrière son dos, ne faisant pas attention au geste de la jeune femme.

Il faillit tomber à la renverse quand Temari sauta dans ses bras. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme étreignait un homme de la sorte, mis à part ses frères. D'habitude, elle préférait cogner les irrespectueux qui osaient la contredire ou la défier.

Comme quoi, les hommes n'étaient pas tous des brutes. Et elle non plus n'était plus une barbare.

C'est au moment où Shikamaru referma ses bras sur elle que la Sabaku comprit que sa vie prenait un virage à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. C'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'un nouvel état d'esprit s'ouvrit à elle et qu'elle se promit de dépasser cette violence qui l'avait si souvent habitée.

Désormais, elle voulait évoluer et ne plus regarder en arrière, ni regretter.

Trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte en bois et Temari inspira calmement. Le soleil lui réchauffait le dos et elle en profita pour lisser son pantalon et résumer ce qu'elle préparait.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent de l'autre côté de la porte et un déclic se fit entendre. Enfin l'embrasure s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune femme frêle mais terriblement belle et pure. Les yeux de cette dernière s'ouvrirent en grand et ses sourcils affichèrent un combat intérieur. Ils étaient relevés, perplexes.

- Bonjour, Hinata.

La Sabaku tenta un sourire. Ce fut difficile car elle savait que la jeune femme en face d'elle tremblait de peur. Elle avait remarqué ses doigts gigoter de manière incontrôlable. Temari sentit alors un regard dans son dos et elle fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

- Je suis venue m'excuser, lâcha-t-elle d'un coup.

Hinata Hyûga parut surprise. Elle regarda la jeune fille, la détaillant des pieds jusqu'au sommet du crâne et commença à fermer la porte sur la blonde.

- Attends !, supplia Temari d'une voix calme. Je sais que ce sera difficile de me pardonner, voir même impossible car tu as sûrement beaucoup de haine envers moi, mais je tenais à m'excuser pour tous ce que je t'ai fait subir en début d'année.

La porte, à deux doigts d'être intégralement fermée, se rouvrit. Hinata s'avança vers la blonde. Temari ne bougea pas mais afficha une mine sérieuse et sincère.

- Je t'en voudrais toujours, murmura Hinata, baissant les yeux. Mais je sais que tu as fait cela à cause de mon cousin. Tout est de sa faute et cela, je ne peux pas le nier. Je te prie d'accepter ses excuses.

La Sabaku écarquilla les yeux, puis, sereine, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Hinata releva ses beaux yeux laiteux et vit la blonde acquiescer, un sourire amical aux lèvres. Peu après, Temari coupa le contact avec la brunette mais tendit sa main vers cette dernière.

- Repartons de zéro. Si tu t'en sens capable.

L'Hyûga fixa les doigts de la blonde. De sombres souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Cependant, ils furent vite chassés, comme les nuages qui avaient obscurcis le ciel. Elle serra la main tendue de la jeune femme, prête au renouveau.

- D'accord. J'accepte tes excuses.

Au loin, Shikamaru vit Temari et une jeune femme, sûrement Hinata, échanger une poignée de mains sincères. La brunette afficha un sourire après avoir parlé et Temari opina. Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent une dernière fois et la Sabaku s'éloigna du perron.

Elle courut vers lui, sautant d'une pierre à l'autre, qui formait un chemin à travers le jardin. Le Nara la regarda arriver, le même sourire chaleureux au coin des lèvres.

- Alors ?

- Cela ne fait pas de mal de changer son fusil d'épaule !

Il lui rendit son sourire et se retourna vers une moto qu'il enjamba.

- Viens. Allons taquiner le mistral.

- Tu comptes faire la course contre lui ? Tu viens à peine d'avoir ton permis !

- Il faut bien un début à tout."

Temari s'autorisa un rire, monta à l'arrière de la moto et enfila son casque. Elle s'accrocha au jeune homme en l'encerclant de ses bras tandis que Shikamaru faisait vrombir le véhicule.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la maison Hyûga et atteignirent une voie rapide. Le Nara appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Temari se laissa porter par de nouvelles sensations, ivre de cette vitesse, du vent qui passait sur son cou, des couleurs chatoyantes du soleil qui caressaient la route une dernière fois.

**THE END**

* * *

**Voilà, fini. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je dois bien avouer que c'était un ShikaTema assez pudique et qui, au final, n'était pas le centre de l'histoire.  
J'ai été ravie de partager ça avec vous. J'espère que vous me laisserez vos impressions sur cette fin, quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. En tout cas, ce n'est pas fini pour moi, j'ai encore deux trois histoires sous le coude qui devrait arriver prochainement.**

Et bien sûr, je vous remercie tous : ceux qui ont simplement lu, ceux qui ont commenté,ceux qui ont suivi,ceux qui ont aimé et même ceux qui n'ont fait que passé. Merci !

Et pour ceux qui veulent plus de Shika/Tema, vous pouvez retrouver tous mes OS sur mon blog :

A la prochaine,

Tema-Mei.


End file.
